Jet
Jet (제트, Jeteu) is a character in Denma. Zet is old English version's name. Summary He's one of Apple's leaders. His real name is Hank (행크, Haengkeu / ハンク, Hanku / 亨克, 亨克, Hēng kè). Biography Past 10 months ago In Blackout (4) - Ch.19, just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, in Urano, he goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. 4 months ago In Eve Rachel (13) - Ch.13, He wins the bet with Denma. And he and Denma teaches Arcel, Ballack, other trainee Quanx deliverer about Adam. His Eve is Bon. In Blackout, he listens to the Crying Daddy's closest friends with Denma. He hates Yahwah. So he belongs to Apple. He gives Denma to two Reds. Red is highly sensitive package, class one. 1 month ago In Mandragora, he has a videoconference with Denma. Edrei is his supervisor of D-3 in Silverquick. So he revealed For Supervisor Edrei. In Savoy Gaal, Denma asks Yahwah to send him and a defender. But in (5) - Ch.53 and Pigear (8) - Ch.165, Edel and Arcel come. Arcel reveals to Denma that he's Ephraimite Quanx. Then Denma calls him when he's running. Denma tells Cell put him on the line, but Cell says his line is out of reach. In Pigear, his story is begins. In (1), in the spaceship, Bon gives cooking for him. But Bon can't cook well. He tells Bon to throw the plate straight into the trash can. Bon ignores him and put the food into the freezer. He wonders how much Silverquick know about Apple. He contacts his girlfriend. The girlfriend tells she isn't interested in dating a womanizer and hangs up the call. He opens up a list of other women deliverers and contacts to June, who's one of them. In the meantime, the spaceship arrives Mr. Mario's planet, who's associated with the Tanza's party. He and Bon who controls a Avatar are try to deliver the Pigear's pheromone. But he meets Mu, a staff member at the Animal Protection Lab. Mu steals the package. He manipulates gravity by his own Quanx ability and suppresses Mu. And this scene is caught by the surveillance cameras outside and later Tanza, his men, and Hoon are finds out this. Hoon says to Tanza that this red astro boy is a Quanx with a different ability from his. He sprays the items inside the package. No wonder people call him the Sexy Jet. He takes blows well. And he always wonder, how is he understanding Bon's words. He can easily handles 17 thugs. Because of Mario's package, he's caused by the mishmash of Mu and staffs of Animal Protection Lab and poachers. He suffers from Hoon's ability to distorts space. He tells it's merely a by-product of gravity. But Hoon is instantly relocating the space affected by his gravity as soon as he set his coordinates. It's a space distortion that doesn't require gravity. Hoon's skill is seems to a class above his skill. Hoon beats him so blows him away, and he manipulates space into a slide, and he continues to beats him. He tells to Hoon that he grew up enduring heavy gravity since young age. Then Hoon punches harder. At this time the poachers come. He thinks there's a limit to the size of gravity field he can place, so he can't attack more than 17 all at once, plus they have a Quanx. So he thinks on three, he'll godspeed himself out of here. At this time, the male Pigears come. In (8), he looks at the Pigears and thinks this is a self-deprecating joke from god. Tanza says he doesn't knows delivery guy to steal back the delivered package. And Tanza wonders why are they surrounded by Pigears all of a sudden, so he guesses one of the pheromone ampoules break during the fight. Hoon takes the package. He stuns Hoon with his fist and he says a sucker punch for a sucker. Tanza orders to poachers that he just took down Hoon, and they'll lose the pheromones if they get swept by the herd of Pigears, so shoot him now. Denma calls him when he's running. Denma says to him that he found a friend who can hang out with him. He keeps running and hangs up, then looks at the cliffs and uses zero gravity to floats in the air. Beneath the cliff is filled with Pigears' dead bodies that fall from the air as they chased him. He says to Bon that Pigears are threw themselves off the cliff over female pheromone. Then he hears Bon's answer, he angry and tells he isn't like Pigears. He orders Bon to pick him up with his ship. Tanza orders to poachers that he'll send Hoon as he wakes up, so make sure to get it back. After returning to the spaceship, Bon takes out the food in the freezer and defrosts it. And Bon is punishes herself. He sees the sign language in the recording video that he spoke with Denma and notices that Denma has found Ephraimite Quanx. He's delighted to find that they have found a clue to escape from Silverquick. At this point, Bon sees Mu calls to him. He angry and says Bon that why is he eating food. He asks to Mu that where is Mario. Mu says if he help them out, she'll make sure to find Mario. He tells no favors until Mu takes him to Mr. Mario and he hangs up. Hoon is angry that he isn't a gentleman because he stuns his face with he doesn't uses Quanx ability. When Hoon is angry, he tells other poacher that he's a dirty player. Hoon goes looking for him. He says to Bon that ampoules will mess up his delivery schedule, so he'll just mark it "recipient unavail". Mu put Mario to sleep, and calls to him. He orders Bon to go look for Mario because Mu probably hid him somewhere nearby. He meets Mu and rides her on the bike. He says he helps Mu for 1 hour and then he gives the package to Mario, and if this takes longer than an hour, that's the end of their relationship. As he rides the bike with Mu, he sees the dead bodies of the male Pigears on the road. Where poachers are, Mu says he and she need to neutralize poachers' equipment so they can give up on this hunt. A poacher finds he and Mu through a drone. The other poacher says he tell Hoon because a Quanx for a Quanx. When Hoon received the poacher's call, he says he'll see him sooner than he expected. He sees the female Pigears and says they closer to human, and more pretty and beautiful. Hoon arrives and beats and stuns him. The poachers put he and Mu to sleep with the concentrate and put them on auto-pilot to middle of a farmer's market in a small city until his hoverbike's battery ran out. He says that bobcat-like Quanx sneaked up on him from behind. Mu says Hoon is the one who saved them. But he promises revenge to Hoon. He says Mu to make sure her explain to Mario for him, because this is the concentrate she stole from him. Mu says it shouldn't be a problem since Mario was going to hand it to the poachers anyway. He says to the poachers that he just need to hand the package over to Mario, at this time, Hoon says he isn't supposed to be here and if Tanza finds out about this he will kill him. He doesn't use his Quanx ability and they fights to grab each other by the hair. While they're fighting, they hear the cries of the Pigears and stop to fight. Mario refuses to sign to him that he didn't hold onto the package, and also he didn't prove that he isn't one of the with Mu. Hoon takes Mario and heads to the poachers. Mu says it's dangerous because male Pigears will start swarming in, and they will attack anything that could be a threat to their babies, until the female and baby Pigears stop crying. He and Mu are just get the signature by Mario and they'll leave, so they chase poachers. He tells Mu that he isn't convinced that the cute creatures are supposed to turn into giant nostrils. Hoon tells Tanza that they're here. He threatens Mario and receives a completed signature. Hoon shots this scene with a video, and makes a customer complaint for Silverquick headquarters. When Yahwah, who saw Hoon sent to customer complaint so gave him a punishment, he attacks him. So Hoon is very angry and says thugs like he perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. Hoon uses the space converges into an single point, and makes his hand pointed and penetrates him. Hoon only broke his arms, so he can't even keep his guards up right now. Hoon tells to follow his word, while he beating him. "I will become more polite, for the sake of other Quanx." At this time, he creates gravity converges into a singular point. He saves Hoon after stopping his ability and he says he's going to make sure Hoon's feel his wrath in every bit, every step on the way. Yahwah says he has just exceeded the Quanx power limit they permit for self-defense, and the damage on the reputation of Silverquick isn't something he can pay with his time or money, so he orders Adam to terminate unit him. Adam is tries to decapitates his neck. Fortunately, he saves his neck because Yahwah is catched by the directors of Silverquick's station 7. Bon controls a Avatar and flies to him. He notices that he has peed himself. Hoon looks at him and turns his head and blushes his face. He smiles after seeing Hoon and heads to the ship with Bon's Avatar. After that, he receives first aids treatment from Mu because she's vet student. He blames Mario when Mu smells. In 14. A.E. (3) - Ch.194, Edrei moves the package with Bon, who wears protective clothing. Edrei says to him that Dr. Yahwah withdrew his punishments, so go back to the HQ and get himself treated. And Edrei tells Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then Edrei tells the name of their group is Pentagon and 3 of them are Quanx. At this point, he makes a meaningful look. In God's Lover (1), Yahwah says he and Golden hair can be quite useful because Savoy Quanx that capture Quanx Pentagon. In (2) - Ch.197, he thinks the 2 members of Pentagon that aren't Quanx, it seems like the guy who Dike captured is Gaal, the cool guy of Carlburn. Then he thinks this is exactly why he told that old man they keep every member strictly Quanx, and he wonder how much that big-mouth blabbered on to Dike. He angry so he breaks the cup. And he thinks even the Quanx mambers don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. He thinks they could temporarily work as a team because they all had that one thing in common, the secret that they all had to keep from anyone around them, for their own protection, all 3 of them are Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. He uses Joining Quanx ability to restores the cup. Yahwah says to Eunguy that one of those 2,500 Quanx also used to be one of him Pentagons, Yahwah takes it he 2 aren't friends anymore. Before he visits Denma, Bon tells him that Denma is here. He worries that Dike (Denma) arrived at the Silverquick headquarters earlier than expected, so he might have noticed that he was a member of the Pentagon. After that, he goes to Denma and asks about Ephraimite Quanx which he finds, but Denma answers with he doesn't know. because his memory after Yael Road was deleted. He says to Denma that he'll call him, and he pats Cell's head. Eunguy remembers what Yahwah said. Yahwah said that he's sure he would be happy to learn that his old friend is in here. In (10) - Ch.205, he says to Ringed Baldhead that Denma found another Ephraimite Quanx, except he doesn't remember a thing due to his concussion. Then he says if the recent blackouts were caused by Quanx, their ability which is the same as that of Crying Daddy, will help them complete their plan. Ringed Baldhead says he'll tell Apple members to keep their eyes on it. Then he enters his room, but there's Yahwah with a muscular body that sprays HANK on the window. He's surprises to see his Pentagon codename on the window. Yahwah says in his case, his real name suits him better, and for his old Pentagon buddy in here, his code name suits him better. And Yahwah asks how he did Quanx end up as enemies from being friends, and they'll kill each other if he ever identify himself. At this time, a blackout occurs. He thinks how deep does Silverquick know about Pentagon, and he doubts whether the person in here is Eldgon or Randolph. Then, when the electricity came back, Yahwah laughs that Randolph has doing well, and he's surprises. In (12) - Ch.207, he thinks Randolph doesn't have that sort of ability, and if he had one, he didn't need to go head against those cyborgs in the desert. He wonders who's the Ephraimite Quanx that Dike mentioned. At this point, he recalls what Yahwah said. Yahwah said that he gave him all the hints there're, he has all the pieces of the puzzle, and he might just spill the beans to his friend first before he get to him. Also Yahwah said that he'll decide when and to whom to expose the secret based on his attitude, same goes for his buddy. And Yahwah said Apple guys be more proactive, because he doesn't likes lukewarm stuff, so he either be cold or be hot, and he could be helpful to him one day. Afterwards, he thinks why Yahwah did bring up Apple, and what does he want to do. He feels stuffy so he orders Bon to get ready to go out, and he leaves the room. He walks through the corridor and thinks why Yahwah did bring up Apple, and he resolves Randolph will kill him if he doesn't kill him first so he need to find him first. At the same time, he runs through Randolph (Eunguy), who walks in the hallway. He wonders what would Randolph actually look like. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Ringed Baldhead says to him that he called him back in because he got a report right before departure when he told the Apple members to find Ephraimite Quanx, it said that there was a witness by chance and their schedule is confirmed, and he doesn't looks well. He says his both arms are broken. Ringed Baldhead says now he's really leaving. He recalls Yahwah's word. Yahwah said, when he reveal it depends on how obedient he's to him, like Randolph did. He thinks he has to capture Randolph before anyone else does, and he's tight up with Ephraimite. He sighs and thinks what's really on Yahwah's mind. When he's washing his hand in the toilet, he sees the temporarily blackout and he's curious. Ivory hair says Silverquick is always add beans to rice, and says the Ringed Baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, Eunguy pinching Arcel everywhere. He wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. He asks how does the Ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. He's surprised to hear this. Yahwah sees he and Ivory hair's conversation, and says he's finds out already but he can't let he does that because he likes Randolph. At this time, Yahwah thinks of an idea, so he calls Eunguy and says he was going to thank Randolph anyway and gives him a small gift for what he has done. Denma sees the coding and surprises that Ringed Baldhead found the Ephraimite Quanx that he mentioned, and wonders this is what he told him at the nurse's office. Denma thinks the redhead assistant kid called Arcel and he doesn't remember so maybe Silverquick really deleted his memory. Denma thinks he has to take care of his business first if he want to meet the timeline, and maybe he can just sit around for a couple hours again. He thinks if the clue is real he has to be Randolph and how could dog does such a thing and what's the dog up to, and he has to take care what's urgent first, before he reveals everything, he has to find a way. He goes to his room, but in it, Eunguy was in advance and sees the word HANK on the window. Yahwah anticipates and says the reunion of two comrades who didn't even know each other, but for some reason, he and Randolph are very hostile to each other. He says he came to the wrong room. Eunguy angry and says Junk·Hank is a terrible liar. He also angry and says let's get straight into business, and he calls Eunguy to little rat. Yahwah says he and Randolph can fight. Yahwah says Randolph can crush a skull barehanded, and he has the strongest endurance trained with gravity. Yahwah eagerly look forward to Quanx scums can fight till death. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (3), Eunguy beats him. Eunguy says with his ability to put things back together, and he'll give him a broken arm. Eunguy tramples on his an arm, and he strangles and asks where's his money he stole from him. Randolph says he bet he wasted it all on woman. He tries to use the gravity crush, but Adam is appears. Yahwah says this is a sheer hand-to-hand combat so no Quanx ability allowed. Adam sits and watches their fight. He says Dike from planet Urano is here and he went through a Neuro-scanning so he's hiding in someone else's body with a fake name, so Eunguy will never find him on his own. He says, Eunguy have to turn Dike over to El so he can be done with his slave contract. He says El wants Dike fully intact anyway, and he provokes Eunguy to kill himself. Eunguy punches him. He says El has all of Pentagon's secret funds, and he has to turn Dike over to him too full intact, so he's looking for his body just like Eunguy. Eunguy says what he just said better be true, otherwise, he promise him so he'll die in ways he can't even imagine. Eunguy asks what's his plan because seeing as they both need Dike. He answers Randolph need Dike more than he does, and he can live without that pocket change, and he has lost more while gambling, but he's El's slave. At this time, Eunguy breaks his arm, and says that money is important but he has gambled it, so he'll get him that money from El. Eunguy plans that, he'll help him find Dike intact then they can both go to El together, and he get to get rid of his mark, and he get to bring his money back. He says Eunguy don't get to order him around, and he's the desperate one here. Eunguy puts his foot on his waist and threatens, if he step on his private area, he bet him won't get so lucky with the ladies. He says he won't let bud down, and he asks Eunguy can help him up. He says but just to be clear, this is only temporary, so just until they get what they're after, and he can't stress this enough, and he's not going to be his henchman. Eunguy says he decide whether he live or die, and he'll kill him if he so much as try anything stupid. At this moment, Adam beats them. Yahwah says they say that bring Dike to El is too obvious, and he owns them, so he's the one who decides whether them live or die, so they just die. He wakes up from a sickbay and he screams, and Eunguy calls a nurse. He says he needs the nurse's phone number. Eunguy says the nurse just say the word, and he'll cut him in half. The nurse says his procedure went well, it seems. He thinks he didn't see this coming at all, and teaming up with Randolph is actually better this way, and if they somehow manage to escape, he won't touch him at least until they get the money back from El, so he can be the newest recruit to the Apple because everyone will welcome a Hyper like him so he'll bait him with Dike and escape. He recalls that, Yahwah said Apples need to be more active and he's like a tepid water either be cold or hot, and he could be of help someday. He thinks what Yahwah did mean he could be of help, and it's bugging the hell out of him. At the moment, Eunguy asks why he does keep staring at him. He answers he can't help it, and Randolph is so handsome. Eunguy is confused. He thinks Randolph is probably planning to use the Apple's will to escape against them, and he's trying to sort them out, and he plans it's time to let the other members know. Yahwah thinks Dike/Denma with El behind his back and Pentagon who has to turn him over to him, and they're matches who'll set the fuse on the time bomb, and the church would never guess he'd go to this length for his escape. Yahwah plans to the battle between Gosan and El and it's the galactic war of the universe eight. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (1), he calls Denma. He suggests that he introduces a new member in Apple. Denma asks he doesn't know why, but why does it sound like he'll stab them in the back when he hear he say someone's reliable. He shows Eunguy in hologram, and Denma says he thinks he has run into him a couple of times around the HQ. He says he heard that there're three spots available at the old man's place so all the Apple members seem to be on board with this. But Denma is against it because it's too sudden, and it's not like there's any special reason to let him in, and once Apple let someone into their organization, they can't kick them out, and besides, Yahwah won't let them have any more recruits, so they need to be a bit more careful when they recruit a new guy. He thinks he didn't see this coming, and Dike get so cautious, so it's not like him. He says Denma is against it but the majority is in favor anyway. Denma asks what happened to his face, and who was is this time. He says Denma should see the other guy, and he says goodbye and hangs up. Denma thinks it's weird to everyone in Apple was on board with this, so he asks them. Ringed Baldhead says he has never heard of any new member. The other Apple members include Eyebrow hair, Amethystine eyes are also say that they never heard of any new recruits. Denma doubts why would he lie to him just to recruit a total stranger to Apple. He thinks maybe he's too hasty, and Dike was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting Randolph, so he tried to get him on board first, but he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him, and now that an Ephraimite Quanx is found, he doesn't have a second to waste, and he need to recruit him right away, and he forgot he had to ask him something else about his foggy memories. He thinks that puppy is up to something and now Randolph shows up, so things got out of hand so suddenly. He sees Arcel, and he thinks he looks so tense. He tries to talk, but Arcel runs away. He thinks he'll let Guido or Denma deal with this. At this time, Ringed Baldhead, Guido calls him. Guido says Denma just called, and he asks what's this about a new member and what does he mean everyone is on board with it because no one else had heard about this including him. He says they're using sign language, so he thinks there must've been some misunderstanding. He says he didn't mean Apple members had agreed to it, and what he meant to say was that he was gonna ask Guido for his consent. Guido asks who's it. Eyebrow hair sees Eunguy's face with hologram, and says he might be an asset to the Apple, and asks that how he does know him anyway. He says it's long story so he'll explain it later. Eyebrow hair says he has his vote then, but make sure to stay cautious till the end. He thinks now he just need a few more votes, and calls to another Apple member that he can play a game, but he asks that he was from planet Urano. He says that's right, and another Apple member says the rookie asks it. He calls to Blue skull 13. Blue skull 13 says he went easy on the rookie, and he didn't wanna leave a scar on his pretty face, is all. He asks that the rookie did say why he was looking for Uranians, and Blue skull 13 answers he doesn't know, and he asks Jet is from planet Urano. He thinks something, and asks that let him talk to the rookie for a sec. Blue skull 13 calls to a priest and says something. The priest says to Hador that someone wants to speak with him. He says he heard the rookie is looking for folks from Urano, why. Hador thinks something and says it's been a while, Cast Ironny. He's surprised and says the rookie is Uncle. Hador asks that how he has been, and says Pentagons came after him, it's a long story, and asks that how he did end up in the Silverquick. He says he was also, and asks what's with the mask anyway. Hador answers because there was this ginormous son of a bitch from Pentagon, and he got burnt pretty bad. He thinks the ginormous son of a bitch means Randolph, real name Eunguy. The priest orders to Hador that time is up, and get ready to enter the solitary confinement. 3 years later In 15. A.E. (3-2), Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Centum Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Guido come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Centum Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of he or Eunguy (Randolph) or Yahwah. The fifth son of Hyponne family calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly. Quanx abilities *Gravity Manipulation **Multiply Gravity **Enhanced Durability **Zero Gravity **Crushing **Gravitational Fields Generation **Gravity Shield **Gravitational Singularity Generation, Black Hole Creation *Joining: God's Lover (2) **Healing Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, A Magician of Gravity Jet is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Forest attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description Deliverer of Silverquick. He has a Quanx ability to deal with gravity. He knows Denma of Silverquick from the past. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Jet is playable character. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Chaos Attack Power: 3.14K *Skills Multiply Gravity (중력 더하기, Jungnyeong deohagi) ★ Type.1 - If ally's HP is 25% or more, it's activated with a 13% chance. - Give damage equal to 154% of ally's total HP. ★ Type.2 - If ally's HP is 25% or little, it's activated with a 23% chance. - Give damage as much as 185% of ally's lost HP. - Can't be avoided. ★ Skill cool time: 44 turns. *Promotion 1Lv: Ground+4 Water+2: Hero's critical damage +500 2Lv: Fire+1 Ground+9 Water+3 Light+1: Hero's invincibleness +500 3Lv: Fire+5 Ground+13 Water+4 Light+3: Hero's attack +10% 4Lv: Fire+7 Ground+17 Water+6 Light+10: Hero's defense +10% 5Lv: Fire+8 Ground+23 Water+9 Light+18: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+10 Ground+31 Water+13 Light+23: Hero's HP +15% 7Lv: Fire+12 Ground+40 Water+19 Light+29: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Gravity *Hero's Introduction It's multiplying gravity. A space distortion? Who cares? I don't care if you bend space to deflect my gravity coordinate. An ultimate power is all I need. Gravity powerful enough to suck everything in. He's a former Pentagon member and Silverquick's deliverer. He is a Hyper-Quanx, who has the ability to deal with gravity as well as other abilities. He's an egoist who even sells his friend for his own benefit. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Jet is a playable hero. Quotes *(To Denma) "What?" *'That smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex. This is Mr. Mario ain't getting old, heh?' *(To Hoon) "Shut up! I don't want to picture that!" *'Alright, on three, I'll godspeed myself out of here.' *"Is this a self-deprecating joke from god?" *(To Hoon) "A sucker punch for a sucker!" *"Get some rest, Mu. Use me as a bed." *"You should like a politician reading a well-written script with a way out when things go south." *(To Hoon) "It's multiplying gravity. A space distortion? Who cares? I don't care if you bend space to deflect my gravity coordinate. An ultimate power is all I need. Gravity powerful enough to suck everything in. What do you think will happen-- if gravity converged into a singular point? Answer me, huh?" Trivia *The word Jet means astrophysical jet in English. He can make a black hole. *The name Zet before his name changes means the alphabet Z (zet in Dutch). *Fan arts **March 20, 2011 **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **June 8, 2013 **April 10, 2014 - Source **April 13, 2014 - Source **April 13, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **2015 - Source **September 20, 2017 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. November 6, 2018 (Korean) *In Volume 3, Jet put its face on the cover. *In 16. A.E. (1-2), while the Ivory hair is records the video when Eunguy pinching Arcel and he's using EMP. If his forehead has a flash, the video being recorded should also be turned off. It can be considered that the principles of a general electromagnetic device and a videophone device are different. The author acknowledged the suspicion that the video that was clearly presented during the blackout. So author is modified to appear as noise in the volume. *His hair shape comes from the Astro Boy. Also Hoon's name comes from the Kim Hoon of Robot Taekwon V. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Savoys Category:Silverquick Category:Apple